Secret Santa and Explanations
by LindsayHalstead
Summary: Just a little Christmas Fluff


_There's another One shot about Criminal Minds._

 _Don't expect to much. I just have written it down in an hour._

 _Have fun and hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

 _ **Secret Santa**_

"Emily, JJ come on!" Garcia said. She was a few steps ahead in the local shopping mal.

It already was the 20th December. Because of back to back cases the girls weren't able to do their gift shopping until now. They just got back from their last case this year. They had to fly out to Alaska. A serial sadist who escaladed fast. After pleading from Hotch and Rossi Strauss agreed to put them on stand down until the 4th January.

"Slow down Garcia. We have the whole day." Emily said and walked to Garcia. "Sure Gumdrop." Garcia said and waited. They met at JJs house at ten. Now they stood at the entrance and decided were to go.

"I have to go on the third floor." Garcia said.

"I will be on this floor. Where do you have to go Emily?" JJ asked her.

Emily already had the present for Hotch it should be a surprise for him and the whole team.

"I have to say, I already brought my gift. So I can help one of you!" she answered. It was secret Santa and technically they weren't allowed to tell someone who they got and Emily didn't plan on to.

"Gumdrop you can go with JJ." Garcia said and nodded.

*In two hours down on Cary's Café?" JJ asked. It was their favorite place to eat lunch when they were at the mall.

"Sure!" Garcia agreed and already left the two of them. Going to the elevator which would take her upstairs.

"Where do you have to go?" Emily asked and JJ filled her into her plan where she wanted to go and together they walked to the play store. JJ already had ordered the present she needed. So she was just looking for a present for Henry. They strolled through the aisles and JJ found a little SWAT car and the little Swat Team member to it.

After JJ paid they left the play store and Emily asked for dress shopping. She wanted to have a dress for the Christmas evening they have planned. All had agreed to hold it at Emily's since she moved into a house a few weeks ago. None of the team members knew why she wanted to move there and they weren't able to see the house.

JJ agreed and together they made their way over to the shop where Emily had bought most of her dresses for her mothers functions.

"This looks absolutely stunning on you!" JJ said as Emily showed her the dress she had chosen. It was a blue strapless dress which ended around her knees and hugged her curves perfectly. A pity that in a few months it wouldn't fit anymore.

Emily bought the dress and it already passed the time and their made their way downstairs to Cary's Café.

The next days passed and Emily was nervous. Two secrets would come out tonight. She prepared dinner, cleaned the house and wrapped the present. She put them under the three in the living room. The team would come in around an hour. "Thanks again for helping me Aaron." They had made a good step to friendship after everything that happened and he helped her setting up the three. He loved the house and Jack did to. He was now playing on the floor with a few of his cars. Emily again went back to the kitchen. Which was enormous. The counter was on the perfect height and it was a dream come true for Emily to have a kitchen like this.

She stirred the pasta and looked at the turkey in the oven.

She didn't even realized how the time passed and for the first time for tonight the bell ringed. She smoothed the dress she recently bought and made her way over to the door. She opened it and was greeted with all of the team members. You almost could see the hearts JJ and Garcia had in their eyes. The house clearly was a dream and Emily was proud to live here.

"Come on in, dinner is already finished." Everyone entered the house and walked after Emily into the dining room. The dining room was beautiful, but the Team wondered why Hotch already was there. Nevertheless Emily put the Pasta and Turkey on the table. She sat down on the chair at the top of the table. On the left side was Hotch with Jack, Derek and Reid. Opposite her was Dave and on the right side were JJ with Will and Henry and Garcia.

They enjoyed dinner and talked late into the night. Jack and Henry were already asleep and Emily had put them into the 'guest' bedroom. They decided to go into the living room and open the presents.

"Dave, you can start!" Emily said and he handed he took his present from under the tree.

He had gotten a scarf and a scotch. He really did like the scarf and even more the scotch. "Thank you Garcia." he said without guessing. The scarf just screamed Penelope Garcia.

Next was Garcia, she got two fairly colored deco Items from Reid.

Reid got the new bag he wanted from JJ.

JJ got a card from Derek which promised to Baby sit Henry on a weekend.

Derek got two plane tickets to Chicago from Dave.

Only left was Hotch and Emily. What a coincidence.

Emily got her present and was looking forward to open it. She got a necklace two diamond hearts on it. On the back was E+H+J engraved. Emily + Hotch + Jack.

She loved it. Before the ladies could get the necklace she gave Hotch his present. Now came the day she had waited for so long to come.

It was a light present. He guessed clothing. He hoped no boxer shorts or something.

He opened it and was shocked to see what it was.

It was an onesie with a short text. 'I am part of the BAU family.'

He took it into his hands and didn't show it to the others. The team just was more confused.

"Is this true?" He asked her and she just nodded. Tears were streaming down her face.

He got up, threw the present on the floor and swept Emily up in his arms and kissed her passionately. The team just stood there shocked. Dave was the first to act and took the onesie from the floor. He held it up and the others now could see why Hotch reacted like this. Emily and Hotch were now in a tight hug as Garcia squealed

They broke their hug and knew.

They would have a lot to explain.


End file.
